Perfect Soldier
by Mana
Summary: 3rd chapter now up! Uh, 2nd too ^ . ^; - Fanelia has a dragon problem, however they still are not strong enough to defend themselves. They need profesional help. Guess who?
1. Default Chapter

Yet to be named  
An Escaflowne fanfiction  
By Mana  
  
  
===========================================================================  
  
The road to Fanelia was a dangerous one to travel alone, especially at night. This was the lesson Manerva Delione was learning at the precise moment. She stood deathly still under the night sky clutching her basket of fresh fruit to her chest. Before her she could see the lights of Fanelia. I'll be safe if I run she thought. A noise from behind her knocked her out of her stiffness. She turned. Her eyes wildly darting from side to side. Thick shadows moved slowly around her. She took a few steps backward before turning back and going for plan A. Sprint. As expected the noise she heard was not her imagination. A large dark beast came rampaging through the foliage after her. Ignoring all the warning signals going of in her head she looked back. Always a bad idea. On seeing the beast so close behind her she lost her balance. With nothing left to do she raised her hands to her face screamed.  
That night on the outskirts of Fanelia a horrible blood-curdling scream echoed through every street and house, no one there slept well.   
  
===========================================================================  
  
Disclaimer - Escaflowne isn't mine *sniff*  
  
Mana Dillon.... Manerva Delione... get it heehee ^.^;  
There isn't much here so I'm gonna shut up and start working on the next chapter.   
  
I'm forgetting something  
Umm...Oh yeah, this is set shortly after the Vision of Escaflowne series.  
C&C always appreciated.   



	2. PS2

An Escaflowne Fanfiction  
Perfect Soldier   
Part 2  
By Mana  
  
Warnings: Minor Spoilers and I had to delete allot of stuff because I was feeling very sarcastic writing this.   
  
============================================================================  
  
This chapter is dedicated my Manerva Delione personality who was gruesomely eaten by a Fanelian land   
dragon.  
  
News had travelled all over Geia about the tragic death of the young Fanelian girl. King Aston of Austuria   
shook his head. His daughter princess Aries placed a heart-warming hand on his shoulder. He sighed   
covering her hand with his.   
"How terrible that Prince Van must face this so soon after the restructure of Fanelia"   
"He is king now father" Aries corrected him, more for lack of anything else to say. He patted her hand and   
walked over to the balcony. He lent his hands on the edge watching the two people in the court below.   
Aries followed him through the glass doors. Below she saw her younger sister lead another girl though the   
court. She squinted not recognising the other girl from behind.  
"Yes, so young.... So young" He mumbled  
  
"Come on! You look great." Princess Millerna pulled at the hand of her comrade.  
"No! I feel weird." She snapped back  
"Girl, you are weird" Millerna smiled knowing she had won. Celina Schizar was certainly a tough opponent.   
She found herself wondering what Celina was like when she was evil. She shivered at the thought   
remembering the wounds Allen had received while battling with the dragon slayers. Does she...Does she   
remember?   
"Well come on!" Millerna laughed erasing the thoughts from her head. Allen had asked her to take Celina   
into town and help her buy some appropriate clothing, and such. For the occasion she had let Celina borrow   
one of her dresses, however Celina still found the concept of wearing a dress pretty uncomfortable.   
"Let's go!" Millerna grabbed Celina by the hand and started to run out of the court and down the road that   
lead to the city centre of Austuria.   
"Wait! I..." Yelled a flustered Celina she was fumbling behind she had lifted her skirt to keep pace with   
Millerna. Stupid shoe's! She inwardly cursed who designs these things anyway? Millerna however still   
remained graceful even at this quick pace. Celina found herself thankful when she stopped.  
"Well," Millerna paused catching her breath while placing her hands prominently on her hips; after all she   
had picked up a few on lookers from the street. "Miss Schizar, It seems you have more to learn than just   
how to dress" Celina blinked, and started laughing. Millerna soon joined her leaving many confused   
citizens.   
  
King Aston read over the letter from Fanelia again. It seems that the murder wasn't the first report of the   
Dragons around Fanelia attacking innocent travellers. Recently the lush forest surrounding the kingdom of   
Fanelia had become a dangerous place. The king Van Slanzer de Fanel was requesting assistance from its   
neighbouring countries. Fanelia was not yet strong enough to defend itself, all the samurai had been killed   
off when the city was burned to the ground almost a year ago. King Aston couldn't help but partially blame   
himself and so had already sent word around the kingdom that they where hiring mercenaries. In the short   
time the Princess Millerna had been in town he had already received several replies. He had summoned   
Austuria's Heavenly Knights to the throne room to help him pick a suitable aide to Fanelia. One of the   
knights stepped forward unrolling a piece of parchment.   
"My lord," he announced "May I introduce you to..." He paused "Lady Armand" He gulped watching the   
lady march down the hall and kneel before the king. She wore an armoured outfit that left little to the   
imagination. The king looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.   
"How unusual, a female warrior" She looked up at him showing little respect for his position.  
"You shouldn't be fooled by appearances, my lord." She stated in a thick accent but one devoid of emotion.  
"If you would be so kind" Her eyes drifted toward the heavenly knights "I'd be willing to show you an   
example of my abilities." From within the group of knights Allen stifled a cough. (Hentai .; )  
  
Celina and the princess Millerna where chatting casually as they approached the castle, behind them two   
young men carried stacks of boxes and bags. Celina was idly thumbing a piece of paper in her hands.   
"Maybe the gods are trying to say something." She said handing the paper over to Millerna.   
"Like what?"  
"Fanelia should get out of the dark ages." She stretched putting her arms behind her back and letting out a   
small yawn.   
"I think Fanelia is a beautiful place."   
"You would."  
Millerna made a small frown at the piece of paper she held   
"I'm glad my father is willing to help Fanelia but is this really the right way to go about it?"   
"What do you mean"  
"Well, Why doesn't father just send out one of the heavenly knights. I'm sure Allen would love to see Van   
again"   
"He's selfish" Celina stated and walked ahead. When she heard no reply from the princess she turned. It   
seems she was still a little shocked at Celina's directness. "He doesn't want to risk one of his precious   
knights on a country as backward as Fanelia, it's that simple." she explained.   
The sound of steel against steel caught their attention they looked at each other and nodded. Together they   
both broke out into a dash toward the castle grand.  
"Hey!" Yelled one of the young men behind them.  
"Wait," Yelled the other desperately trying to keep up without dropping the packages. Needless to say he   
wasn't doing well.  
  
They approached the grand in time to see Lady Armand cornered by two of the Heavenly Knights.  
"What's going on?" asked a bewildered Millerna to nobody in particular.  
"King Aston is thinking on sending this one to Fanelia" came a reply.  
"Allen!"   
He knelt down and kissed her hand. Watching the battle with her back to them Celina rolled her eyes.   
"Why a girl?" Millerna asked turning back to the battle.  
"She is proving herself quite worthy out there, don't you think so." Lady Armand easily disarmed one of the   
knights and used him as a springboard to get to the other.  
"Your boys are sloppy Allen" From anyone else Allen would have been surprised at such directness in a   
lady but from their time together he has come to accept the fact that Celina Schizar is no ordinary lady.  
"Do you think so?"  
"Yes, They shouldn't hold back so much just because she's a woman."  
"Maybe, it's because she is out there flaunting herself. Very unladylike." Allen turned away to hide his blush   
from the princess but he couldn't hide from Celina who started to laugh.   
"Perhaps that's something we should remember princess." She managed among giggles.  
The fight was over and the crowd cheered as two very embarrassed knights bowed to their king and left the   
grand. Celina kept her eyes on the Lady who remained knelt before the king.  
"Hmmm" She tilted her head slightly placing her fist under her chin not noticing the unusual looks she was   
getting from Allen and Millerna.  
Back in the Palace Throne room and away from the crowds the king, lady Armand, princess Aries, princess   
Millerna, Celina and the Heavenly Knights where gathered.   
"So what is it that makes a woman so strong." King Aston was saying. Increased levels of the androgen   
hormones Celina thought to herself then suddenly wondered what an androgen hormone was.  
"A persons weakness is in their emotions sire." Her words caught Celina's attention. " I have learned to   
drown out my emotions, that is what makes me stronger than any other woman." Celina started to laugh out   
loud. She died down a little releasing everyone in the room was looking at her. Damn I gotta learn to   
control those hysterical outbursts. Allen felt a nudge from the knight beside him.  
"Hey man, isn't that your sister?" He buried his face in his hands and started to mutter  
"Please no, not here, not now, anywhere but here." Unfortunately fate had already plotted its course.  
"Do you find something amusing about my methods?" Celina decided that there would be no harm in   
answering her question honestly.  
"Of course" she replied stepping toward lady Armand. "My emotions are what gives me strength, they are   
the key factor that helps me plan the outcome of a battle."  
"Really, And what does a handmaid know about such things" King Aston cringed dreading the outcome of   
this statement. To everyone's surprise Celina's fist did not connect with Armand's face. She stood with a   
calm smile holding her hands behind her back. Millerna noted that from behind she could see Celina was   
holding her hands quite tightly.   
"You should never judge by appearances." She said sweetly. This seemed to get a reaction from the lady   
and King Aston found himself stifling a laugh.  
"You looked good, but the battle was very uneven. You clearly had the upper hand." Celina continued.  
"It was two against one."  
"Do you think you would have won fighting someone who meant it, another woman perhaps."  
"Just what are you trying to say little girl." Celina twitched and grasped her hands together even tighter. She   
could feel her nails digging into her skin just to prevent her knocking some scene into this woman.  
"Your technique is simply wonderful but you lack emotion, you lack passion. Without them the fight is dull   
and uninteresting. I wouldn't want to fight someone who couldn't parry my well thought out attacks."  
"Oh, perhaps I should show you in person my own well though out attack." She unsheathed her sword.   
Celina turned her back letting go of her hands Finally I'm getting somewhere   
"Your highness" She attempted a ladylike curtsey "I must apologise my abrupt rudeness in you court."   
Anyone who blinked at that moment probably missed what happened and all of a sudden found lady   
Armand on the floor nursing a cut on her hand. Her sword clattered to the ground about 6 feet behind her.   
Celina bowed to the king and returned his sword. Still a little shaken by what he had seen he accepted and   
returned it to the sheath at his side. Celina walked over to the fallen woman and helped her to her feet. She   
stood face to face with the other woman.   
"You challenged me and I turned my back, that must have made you so mad to attack a defenceless girl   
while her back was turned. But your method fought that anger into a controlled strike. Very predictable and   
easy to parry." Millerna hadn't released she was holding her breath till that moment. She started to cough   
but no one noticed they where too fixated on Celina and Armand.  
"Right now what you're feeling is anger, don't you feel the burning anxiety. You can use the strength and   
confidence it gives you. A slayer needs that." Celina got a serious case of Deja vu I've said these words   
before? To them? Armand smiled and approached the king kneeling before him.  
"I am sorry my lord but it seems I still have allot to learn. I wonder however, Why do you call for a warrior   
when it seems you have a competent one right here." King Aston was still in a stupor as she tuned and left.   
As the doors slammed shut behind her everyone regained their ability of speech and thought. Celina slipped   
back against the wall holding her head in agony. She could hear voices no they are memories...my   
memories? Despite the pain she tried to listen to them, no one noticed.  
"Silence!" Demanded the king. The knights all stood to attention. "She is absolutely right Celina Schizar is   
the perfect candidate to aid Fanelia." On hearing this Allen pushed his way through the knights.  
"No! My lord, please reconsider!" he begged  
"Father please, Celina is not fit to battle. We still don't know exactly what Zaibach's black magic has done   
to her. She's unstable." The king ignored the pleads from his daughter and Allen.  
"No, she's perfect. Hear this!" He raised his voice to be certain he had everyone's attention. "Celina Schizar   
shall pay for her war crimes against Geia by assisting Fanelia with their Dragon problem."  
"But my lord," Allen spoke up "Celina received a pardon from the king of Fanelia, there is no need..."   
Celina was beside him pulling at the sleeve of his shirt. She didn't look up as she spoke.  
"I want to do this brother."   
"But Celina?"  
"King Aston is right, I need to atone for my crimes in someway." She looked up giving Allen her cutest   
smile "Then I'll feel much better." Allen sighed in defeat and stroked a hand through her hair.  
"You are a selfish thing aren't you sister dear" before anyone could say anything else King Aston stepped   
between the siblings.   
"Then it is settled, be prepared to leave first light tomorrow morning"  
"Yes sir" She stood to attention and saluted, this seemed to amuse the king, he let out a small chuckle as he   
left the throne room followed by Aires and the heavenly knights minus Allen.   
"You don't have to worry Allen, Dragons are Celina's speciality, right?" Asked Millerna a little uncertain.  
"Huh? Oh yes, that is why I am the Dragonslayer. I just wish I had..." She drifted of into silence.  
"What is it Celina?" Allen asked worry evident in his soft tones. "If you need anything I'll get it for you."   
"No," Celina said dreamily, she was beginning to feel very tired. "No one can get what I want, no one..."   
She couldn't fight it any longer and fell unconscious in her brothers arms.  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
Rough draft! This is a very rough draft!   
  
Disclaimer - Escaflowne is not mine   
M1-Thank god!  
Mana - If it was I would have scummed lots of money to write a better ending.  
Tarou - typical  
  
Mana - hehheh I know I could write this chapter much better, just give me time.  
Character descriptions will be included in the next chapter.  
C&C always appreciated   
Http://www.geocities.com/mana-kun   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. PS3

An Escaflowne fanfiction

An Escaflowne fanfiction

Perfect Soldier

Part 3

By Mana

=================================================================================

Van looked at the three warriors knelt before him. He had not wanted to go as far as to request help from his neighbouring countries but the situation had drastically took a turn for the worst with the death of Manerva Delione. The citizens couldn't rest or work well knowing the dragons surrounded them. Still the city wasn't fully complete and the interference by the dragons had put a massive halt on further production. His advisors told him that he had to deal with the problem quickly to remain favourable with the people. _Ah, the life of a king._ He thought sarcastically. They also 'suggested' that he should send a team of hunters to kill the dragons that have caused trouble. Unfortunately the current samurai of Fanelia were all very young men who were still in training, sending them into the forest would be sending them to die. Hence it came and he humbly requested the aid of other countries. He received 4 replies, the representative from Austuria had not yet arrived. _No doubt he'll be the same as these three _Van sighed pacing in front of the three warriors not sure what to say to them. _Bounty hunters _He thought with disgust. They had that typical look about them, large build, plenty of scars and. Van tried not to cringe, Pale white eyes. Although the warrior sent from the country of Sezario looked somewhat reliable. He was young and fairly well dressed; Van might have mistaken him as a casual citizen rather than a warrior if it was not for the large scar down his right eye. 'Marcus' he had introduced himself as. He struggled to remember the names of the other two, they spoke more in grunts than in words. One was from the country of Bosram and the other from Norte. Just as Van found the words to speak a young messenger came running down the isle. 

"LordVantherepresentativefromAusturiahasjustarrived!" He said quickly in one breath. 

Outside the castle Van stood in front of the three warriors prepared to meet the forth from Austuria. He was surprised to see when the carriage came to a halt, that Allen was driving it. 

"It's been a while, your majesty." He said gracefully jumping down from the driver's seat.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" 

"I have come to escort the Austurian representative" Allen replied bowing "But first there is something I must ask of you Van" He continued dropping the formality and placing his hands on Vans shoulders. Van looked up a little bewildered at Allen's sudden change in tone.

"Of course, Allen. Anything." He lifted his gaze to meet Allen's bright blue orbs. The looked sad he noted.

"Please Van," He started looking down he closed his eyes. "Please, take care of my little sister." 

"WHAT!?" Had Van not been the king he probably would have fainted, luckily he had more control over his body and Allen had a sturdy grip on his shoulders. From behind Austuria's heavenly knight he could see the familiar grin of the pyromaniac that destroyed his country. He mentally reminded himself that Celina was different from Dilandau. _Celina isn't insane. _

"I believe," She said walking towards him. Allen let go of he shoulders and stepped aside. Van was fighting the urge to step back with every step she took forward. "This is the first time we have formally met, lord Van." She stopped before him and gave an elegant curtsied. Van noticed Allen smile with pride as she did this. The three warriors behind Van were looking at their new comrade with a little more than distaste. 

"You could say that. Why..." He was at loss of words to finish.

"Think of it as my own personal apology to Fanelia. Besides I have the experience, right. Being the Dragon Slayer and all." One of the buch warriors, the one with the white eyes, seemed to react to this. Van looked to Allen who just shrugged.

"I guess, your right" Van replied, Despite her past Van felt he could trust her a little more than the other three. _But just a little. _Allen stepped forward and bowed.

"Please excuse my abrupt departure your highness, but I am needed back in Palas" He climbed back into the carriage drives seat and gave Van a grin that said good luck before pulling the rains and disappearing down the road.

"Interesting group you have here, lord Van." Said Celina inspecting the three warriors. "I am Celina Shezar of Palas, Austuria." She stood confidently awaiting further introductions. 

"I am Marcus," Said the scarred youth "of Sezario." He bowed. The other two however did not show as much respect, but Celina hadn't expected much. 

"Murdoc, Bosram." Grunted the white-eyed warrior. Celina raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Guyran, Norte." Van took a note of their names this time_ Marcus, Murdoc, Guyran, Celina and myself. I am not looking forward to this! _

Van took his four guests into a dimly lit room. There was no furniture save from a large table that centred the room. On it Van unrolled a detailed map of the area surrounding Fanelia. He explained and pointed out the locations that Dragons had been seen acting unnaturally violent. 

"Our primary mission is to find out why the Dragons are behaving in this way, for that we need a sample of blood from one of the rampaging dragons."

"Why don't we just wipe them all out" Marcus scoffed tapping a finger on the table. Van ignored him and continued tracing a path through the forest with his finger.

"This is where the forest is thickest. It's likely we'll find many types of dragons here." He looked around at his four warriors and caught Guyran yawning widely. Van rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Attacks have only happened at night so that is when we shall travel into the forest. Before that you should get some rest. The guards outside shall show you to some quarters." Murdoc grunted something under his breath and kicked the table on his way out followed closely by Guyran. Marcus bowed towards Van and nodded to Celina, who didn't move, on his way out. Van was left alone with Celina, a situation he found very uncomfortable knowing he had send his guards to show the others to their room. She stood looking at the door. Van searched for something to say, anything.

"Heh, what's up with that Marcus guy." Her head dropped and Van could swear she looked sad.

"Adrenomorph," she said quietly.

"Adreno... what?" 

"Adrenomorph. The sorcerers of Zaibach used people, including me, in their experiments to find drugs that would make their soldiers stronger. They created Adrenomorph, but after their guinea pig died the experiment was abandoned. Somehow the formula got onto the streets and... Well, we tried to stop it. I can't believe it has spread to Bosram." Van didn't fully understand the concept of drugs killing people _Drugs are used as medicines, aren't they? _But if Zaibach created it he figured that it couldn't be anything good.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked to clarify his fears.

"Well, only to the person who use's it. It is injected into the eye..." Van squinted as she continued to describe the process "It increases your adrenaline by speeding up the heart, extremely addictive." she concluded. Van felt sick. "We had better watch out for that guy, he could easily turn on us." 

"Did you ever use that stuff?" Van asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" She seemed offended but her expression quickly changed "At least I'm pretty sure I didn't, I don't remember." She blinked and looked over to Van with a smile. "It's just not his style."

Van smiled feeling somehow reassured about the trust he could place in Celina.

"I'll show you to your room." With that they both left to rest before the difficult mission they had to set out on that night.

=================================================================================

Disclaimer - Escaflowne, not mine.

C&C appreciated

Jupamana@aol.com

http://www.geocities.com/mana-kun 

I got some pic's up on my HP relating to this fic, I'll probably have more soon.

Celina/Cerina/Cerena/Serena/Serina/Selina...Whatever! I like the spelling of Celina, sorry if it bothers anyone. As for her personality I didn't want to make her totally different from Dilandau, hence the hysterical outburst in the previous chapter, so~ I have made her a little mischievous (poor, poor Van-sama). Her memories are a bit all over the place, she'll remember one thing but soon forget it again. She still has Dilandau's commanding presence only less of the glaring and slapping. (Perhaps she was resisting the urge to slap Murdoc, Nyahahaha.) 

Dilandau Albatou... He may turn up, he may not :p

Van (Because B and V are the same in Japanese)... I reckon, considering his past with Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers, Celina would really freak him out. It must be hard to be nice to someone who tried to kill you so many times and vice versa.

Marcus...Well can't tell you much about him yet, but I am drawing a pic of him. ^.^ The Sezarian army was mentioned in the great battle of Geia. 

Murdoc...Named after one of the Gorillaz, no reason. Bounty Hunter from Bosram another army mentioned during the Great War. Although He spent some time in Zaibach were he got addicted to Adrenomorph. While in Zaibach he found out about the Dragon Slayers, but more on that later. Not too sure about the spelling of Bosram.

Guyran...Uh, quiet Bounty Hunter from Norte. Norte was also mentioned during the Great War but I don't know if it was the name of an army, direction or field.

Bosram general: Head for Norte!

After that they rammed the Crusade so I just made it a country cause I don't think Prince Chid of Freid would send such a nasty looking guy. 

Manerva Delione... A character named after me. I really started to like this character after I killed her, I think she had potential. Poor girl was ravaged by a land dragon, but it left enough of her to recognise...Eww~~

Lady Armand... Another chara named after me. This funky Bounty Hunter girl was based on Kendra from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, can you tell. *Bows head in shame* actually most of the chapter is based on one scene between Buffy and Kendra. More on why Celina challenged Armand later in the story. :)


End file.
